A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ways to prevent splashing in sinks, and in particular, to a device and method for deterring splashing and formation of aerosols in sinks.
B. Problems in the Art
Splashing, even to limited extent, that occurs when water from a faucet strikes the bottom of the sink, or when an object is imposed in the water stream between the faucet and the sink, is many times undesirable. A particular example is as follows.
If potentially hazardous substances are being deposited in the drain of a sink, or devices holding such substances are being washed in the sink, the water stream from the faucet may create splashing or even the creation of aerosols which may bear hazardous substances. This type of problem is recognized in the setting of laboratories which handle infectious matter. Regulations are being developed with respect to these laboratories to require separate sinks be used for hand washing as compared to handling of such matter. Infectious matter is potentially harmful either to touch or contact the skin, as well as to inhalation. Although precautions are generally taken such as wearing gloves and sometimes face masks, such substances are still hazardous.
Water pressure from the water faucet, in combination with water hitting an object or the sink basin floor, present a risk of carrying potentially harmful substances to the person in the form of splashing or aerosols. Laboratory sinks tend to have deep basins with flat basin floors and high faucets. Some faucets utilize aerators to deter splashing, but these are not always helpful, particularly when water is run through the faucet at lower velocities, as is many times desirable.
There is a need, therefore, to reduce or eliminate the risk associated with splashing or formation of aerosols. Difficulties exist in solving such a problem however. The faucet stream can not be entirely shielded or encapsulated because relatively free access is needed to the faucet and the water stream. In fact, substantially the entire ordinary distance or space between faucet and sink basin bottom is needed for rinsing, washing, or otherwise using the sink.
Additionally, any attempted solution needs to take into account that splashing can be caused not only by an unobstructed downwardly directed faucet stream striking sink bottom, but also after striking or running off an object placed in the stream, which water falling to the sink floor may take a different path or be widened or spread before hitting sink bottom.
Still further, a solution should advantageously be adaptable to a variety of different sink configurations and uses, as well as be stable and reliable in such uses.
It is therefore a primary object to the present invention to provide a sink anti-splash device and method which improves upon the state of the art and/or solves the problems in the art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device and method as above described which deters splashing in sinks.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device and method as above described which deters formation of aerosols in sinks.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a device and method as above described which is stable and reliable in operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device and method as above described which deters splashing and formation of aerosols for water streams of varying widths as well as in many situations where an object is placed in the water stream.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a device and method as above described which has a relatively low profile so that it does not unduly affect access to the space between the faucet and the bottom of the sink.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device and method as above described which does not unduly interfere with the drain of the sink.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and claims.